I'll be Your Everything
by Ao Sekai
Summary: Squall's untold feelings for Rinoa at the Secret Area at the Castles in the Sky. However, there are many things that they must also share. My Valentine's Day presentation.


**I'll be Your Everything**

**Disclaimers: **

**FFVIII is belong to Square Enix**

**Some scenes are not mine and warning: there is a little bit of lemons.**

**The bold-italic paragraphs are belong to Ashbear's Castles in the Sky**

**Summary: I asked Ashbear last October 2012 for permission if I could base a fan fic off Castles in the Sky. I just suddenly had an interest to write a 'filler gaps'. Squall would tell Rinoa his feelings at the Secret Area just before her accident and Rinoa made an assumption that he doesn't love her. She's wrong. What does he want to tell her that time?**

**The Mall of Balamb is a spoof of SM Mall of Asia.**

* * *

"_She's been struggling Squall. She stumbles and hitting the objects around here although it is unintentional. But you know what, she is a strong woman despite her inability to see. Why don't you give her a break?"_

The commander just made back from his eight or nine hours of work in his office without leaving any unfinished jobs and it is still early before five. Good thing that his girlfriend is sleeping after her whole stressful day as still a ballet performer and Mr. Kramer's assistant every Thursday. He glances over her serene, innocent and beautiful face when sleeping. Just doing like that really takes away his tiredness and fatigue from his body and able to continues his other activities.

He decided to get shower to reduce some muscle pains. Finished, he slowly and carefully opens his cabinet to get some clean clothes to make sure that he doesn't disturb his sleeping beauty and then he paused for a second. He's thinking about something regarding one of the aspects of love relationship that he always heard about. He knows about sex, they already done that, umm marriage? They are far from being ready. And then that word hits his brain. A date? Yes, a date? Did they have a date? Squall only knows he did not ever invite her, so that will be his plan today. A small smile forms on his lips however; his thinking has been interrupted by someone leaning on his muscled bared back, wrap her arms around his waist and set a kiss on it.

"Squall, are you hungry? Should I make a dinner for you?"

The stoic commander shakes his head and look on his watch. It is only five thirty PM. "No, but go to shower and get change I would like to take you somewhere else outside the Garden. It's getting boring for you here though and it's my day off for two days."

Rinoa Heartilly, a sorceress and commander's lover lost her vision maybe one and a half year ago due to vehicular accident. To have that kind of condition is really tough as hell as if the others just rather wanted to end their lives for feeling being worthless and burden to the people around them or even themselves. But thanks to her love ones and most of all, to her boyfriend's support, patience and not pitying on her, she'd managed and learned Braile from him full of love. But just because her surroundings are permanently dark doesn't mean she doesn't see anything at all, she has heart and her other senses had been improved because her knight trained her.

"Where are we going?" Rinoa asks him puzzled.

The gunblader turns to face her. His gentle hand runs slowly to her white smooth skin on her left shoulder while he lightly kisses her forehead and whispers on her ear. "It's a dinner, just you and me. Well, I hope you can consider this as our first date ever."

His lover gladly accepts "Of course, it would be my honor." She caressed his smooth and shaved cheeks and it's been meet by her lips.

She reluctantly moves away from his warmth and get her things when Squall watches her intently to make sure she's doing the right thing. Worries again starts to run on his body and Rinoa feels it "Squall, we talked about this. Didn't we? I get used to it without my sight."

Maybe that is one of the sorceress abilities, to sense her knight's emotions that might be helpful for them someday.

"I believe in you Rin, always."

She smiles at his encouragement before she go to the bathroom.

Squall is gazing at the painting on the wall that Maude McCay gave to him while waiting for her. He wears dark gray long sleeves, black vest, dark blue ties and black blazer. He barely notices that Rinoa is done approaching him. "Ahem. Deep thoughts again?" Squall stared at her shocked, she's truly beautiful, like an angel while mumbling '_Oh My God.'_ Then he looked back and forth to the painting and to her to make comparisons.

"What are you looking at?" Rinoa asked eyes twinkling. She is wearing a dress which is enough for her to move freely since she is a ballet dancer.

"Well, I…uh… I am looking at the beauty of that painting." Squall nervously said.

"Oh, it seems she looks better than I do. Doesn't it?" She turns her gaze away.

He is looking at her with disbelief after seeing her saddened expression. "You're jealous of yourself. Aren't you?" shaking his head "I-I can't believe that it would be possible and it's very stupid and crazy thing to do."

She playfully slaps his arm. "Squall! You know I am not that type of person."

Squall snorted and responds "Right now, you are." Then he playfully and gently pulls down his lower left eyelid while sticks out his tongue saying "BEH!"

His girlfriend covers her mouth surprised. "Squall Leonhart, the commander of Balamb Garden and a Sorceress Knight is doing that kind of staff."

He just wants to play with Rinoa "Why? Is that weird? Besides that is your department. I learned that from you." He extends his hand like a certified gentleman.

She takes his hand, fingers intertwined, while her other hand slowly explores his body to identify what he is wearing. "Hey, nice clothes commander. You did really look more handsome on that suit especially with dark colors. I thought you only have black jacket, SeeD uniforms and gunblades."

"Thank you for your positive comments Rinoa but I'm not always that repetitive." Squall smiles and feels relief that he did the right thing thinking his girlfriend might not like it. They come out of their room and end up in silence while walking towards the Garden exit up to their destination by riding a brand new car that the commander purchase before his birthday.

"So Squall, where to?"

"You will see when we get there. I hope you like it."

Rinoa didn't expect the place that they're going to is the newly constructed mall that she's dreaming off located near the Balamb's Harbor. It is divided into two areas: South and North Wing. North wing consist of a five floor restaurant wherein the top floor is the most expensive that elites can afford, a sports arena, a theater for orchestral concerts and a dance hall. South Wing meanwhile consists of shopping malls which most of them are novelties for an ordinary people and fast food chains and midnight bars. The owner of the place decided not to have hotels because the town has it and it is full of history that should never be ruin.

They reached the parking area and the clerk at window just gives their gate pass and greets them.

"Welcome to Mall of Balamb Sir."

"Thank you."

Rinoa gasped. Did she hear it wrong? Her heart begins to beat faster in excitement. She wants to confirm it but she rather remain quiet because she doesn't want to annoy Squall. When the car engine stops, Squall came out first and opens the door and escorted her out. "Rinoa, we're here, in your dream place. Did you remember?"

_Long ago before that secret area incident, the couple stumbles upon at an on-going mall construction. It should be the biggest one ever when it's finished. Rinoa has her sight that time looking at it while Squall was annoyed at this and wants to go back immediately for so many paper works to do. Rinoa insisted to stay longer but Squall got sick and tired of this and they end up in a quarrel. For him, she is still acting like a spoiled brat princess who always gets what she wants._

"Squall, I'm so happy." She is feeling her surroundings and lost her thought and Squall was so tense at this so he gently tapping her shoulder.

"Uh, Rinoa, maybe we should go to have dinner or you won't able to see it."

"Ha? See what?" She asked curiously.

"I'll show when we get there."

Squall brought her to a place that only reserved for them. He chose the romantic balcony at top floor of the restaurant because Rinoa told him that she can see the sunset even without her eyes.

Rinoa just looking at the sunset while they are waiting for their orders and Squall went to her side and takes her hand. "The sunset. It's nice."

"You too, Rinoa." Squall said and she look away from him blushed and she seems flattered. Seconds later their order came in. Squall chooses a high protein meal while Rinoa has light meal. Her figure must remain to perform well in the future performances . Finished the commander gives his credit card and gave their waiter a tip as Rinoa asks him where they should go next.

The dance hall is their next destination which is very good thing they came first and the guy tells his girl to wait. He asked one of the keepers of the dance hall to shut the place for public just for only two of them. The keeper hesitated at first so he asked the owner for approval who in turn agrees but there is a condition and its fine for Squall. The commander came back to extend his hand to her "Would you like to dance with me?" that when the slow music starts to play as Rinoa takes his hand.

He led her at the middle of the dance hall with his arms wrap around her waist while hers are on his neck and their forehead were touching. Rinoa listens to this and the feeling is so overwhelming.

"Roses and Wine." Squall said

"Huh?"

"The name of music. I heard it in my dreams with Laguna."

"You seems to know too much."

"Whatever."

Their slow movements somehow are very nostalgic which prompts her to ask him a question.

"Squall, with my way of treating you so badly that time, why did you come for me at the dressing room?" Rinoa asks seriously.

"Rinoa, honestly I really want to help you and I am not lying. It's just… I really don't understand you at that point. I was always worry about your welfare so I have to come." He knew he might hurt her feelings but he have to be honest with her.

_**"I… I… I can't believe you did that," her answer quiet, almost inaudible.**_

_**"It's all right Rinoa, I want to help," He tried to answer sincerely, continuing toward her.**_

_**"Help me… help me? How the hell are you helping me? You're making me look like a fool." Throwing her hands up in resentment, she could tell he was within a closer proximity. "Get…just get away from me…**__**Now!**__**"**_

_**"Rinoa, I just didn't want you to be embarrassed, I was just trying to…."**_

_**"Don't try a damn thing. Get the hell away from me before I call security." Rinoa grabbed the brush she had used only minutes before, flinging it toward him at a high rate of speed. He ducked, missing the direct hit. "Get out of here!"**_

_**"Fine…whatever," he raised his voice back at her. "Whatever you say **__**princess**__**." The remark was subtle, but something left from her Timber Owls days. A nickname she would rather forget. When he called her that, it somehow felt demeaning.**_

_**"Don't you dare call me princess!"**_

_**"Look Rinoa, we are not going to do this right now. I am not going to do this right now. I just stopped by to let you know, we are all here, supporting you. I don't know exactly what your issues are, but damn it… I care. There you happy? I said it… I care. I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way, shape, or form. I've…I've got to go…"**_

_**Never saying goodbye… he never said goodbye. Just walked out the door as quickly as he arrived. She closed her eyes fighting back the anguish. Knowing deep down, he had saved her from embarrassment. She hated that. For once, Squall Leonhart did something **__**right**__**. If she wanted nothing more to do with him, why was she angry with herself? Why was she so angry for his help? Why was she so angry he left?**_

…_**Without saying goodbye?**_

The sorceress just slid her arms around his back as she leans on his chest. Tears have now fallen from her eyes thinking those hurtful statements threw upon him and yet he came for her and that made her felt guilty.

She looks at him again. This time she finally admits. "Squall, I was actually just pretending to be like that but in reality, I… I really need you, more than anything. If only I…"

Squall quickly put a finger on her lips, for him those words are enough as he brushes her hair at the back of her ears and gently hold her face and kissed her softly on the lips just like what Rinoa did to him at what they thought would be 'their last dance' as the music ends. But that also reminds him about asking her a favor.

"Rinoa, would you show me your ballet skills again? I feel like I didn't see you doing that ever."

The beautiful woman was surprised at his request. "Huh, what do you mean Squall? You did see me performed at Deling, City as security personnel twice."

He turned his gaze away from her. "I did but I was totally lost. The only thing was going on my mind that time was chasing after you. I really want to see it, with full of happiness and without anything that makes my heart feel heavy. Please?"

She slowly smiles and nods. "All right." He then signals the hall keeper to play another music while he reluctantly moves away from her giving one more reminder before she starts.

"Rinoa, wait, even if you're well trained, don't ever do anything risky if you feel it very dangerous."

"Got it."

He is now watching her and he's went speechless and couldn't even move almost, feeling that she's doing it... only for him. After doing some hops, she is spinning towards him and that surprises him as she gently grab the back of his neck, raises her leg enough for Squall to hold onto it while his hands on her back. And she move her body backwards that made Squall almost loses his balance thanks to his strong legs.

"You know, seeing you dancing like this makes me fall in love with you all over again." Squall compliments as he's gazing on her.

"Oh, Thank you."

Rinoa releases him and continues, Squall looks around but froze a little bit when one by one, the other people enter the hall. They know her very well and for them it is such a great experience to watch her close up. He tensed a little bit as the owner and the keeper give him a bouquet of flowers that she will receive it later.

She finally finished performing and then she hears whistles, wooing, and someone else claps. Feels a little bit frightened facing Squall. He gently takes her hand assuring her everything is fine and he gives her the flowers and that's when the six very cute children approached her and two of them are familiar to her.

"Um, can you sign this please?" the first kid said.

She would but didn't expect it coming and wasn't able to bring her pen so… Squall offers some help.

"Here, use it." She said her thanks and those kids encircled her while the commander stands up as her bodyguard very alert at the surroundings holding the handle of gunblade anticipating his possible prey.

"I'd never seen you kids before. Could you please tell me your names?"

"Well… my name is Ashbear."

"Niqsta"

"Ronin-ai"

"Kuchiki-Jeane"

"Oh, what a very cute names you guys have. Here's your autograph." The four kids accepted and they'd been approached by Nicky and Krissy to prove that Rinoa is a very kind and gentle person and she still recognizes them asking how are they. And when they turned to face Squall and came near to him, the two leading girls want to confirm something at him first.

"Um, I think we'd seen you before Mister. You taught us about SeeD thing at Deling City."

"Huh? Was that me? Oh yes, I remember you two. Nicky and Krissy."

"Well, we want to ask you something first since we saw you together." Nicky asks shyly.

"What is it?" Squall said.

"Um…is she your wife?" Krissy said.

"Um…how about girlfriend?" Nicky ask.

The commander blushed turning his gaze away from them feeling embarrassed. "Well…um…you see, she is my ah… girlfriend."

Rinoa laughs softly. "Kids, please don't ask him that. It seems he doesn't know the difference between the two." She winks.

The commander is showing her the same expression when he's been humiliated by her in front of Maude McCay in her final performance of that season. _"Rin, please stop this, it's embarrassing." _ Rinoa always loves teasing him because his puzzled and shocked expression is so adorable as hell. Finished, she approached Squall and gently patted his back, that really soothes him, those touches, it just like a magic.

However the six kids had not done yet. They line-up horizontally with a grin on their faces and made a…SeeD salute. "Thank you mister, thank you Ms. Heartilly." And the two saluted them back and reminded them to take care. The audience one by one left after taking pictures with her and signing autographs, they may not able to dance but what they'd witnessed is something that they'll never ever forget. Squall and Rinoa are the only two remained at the hall.

"Oooh, you really did enjoy seeing me being mobbed by the crowd. Don't you ever feel jealous Squall?" Rinoa asks while gently nudging her elbow on his ribs, eyes twinkling. He flinched a little bit, he is ticklish and then he smiles. "Why should I be Rin? They all love you, we all do. I guess they used to see you perform before me. And for that, I thank you for your very spectacular performance."

Squall finally escorted her to the outside of the hall. He sees her shivering on the cold night so he takes his jacket off and drapes it over her, wraps his arm around her and kisses her at the cheek.

"Feeling better?"

She nods. "Thank you Squall." Rinoa presses herself closer to him and sighs at the way this cold guy treating her. He is sweet, passionate, tender and very gentle. Those are the reasons why she fell in love in him for first time he opened up to her. Yet, she left and despised him because of **'that damn and stupid misunderstanding'** perhaps considering it is a second chance for her.

"I really enjoyed this night."

"I did too." The couple made it back at the Garden in silence and the guards greet them properly. About to reach their rooms he squeezes her hand and they went to other direction remain silent. Rinoa senses something's bothering him.

"Huh, this is the secret area of training center at Balamb Garden. Squall, what's wrong?"

"Rin, I want to tell you something that you should know before your accident. But sometimes guilt runs through my body even though you will say that is behind now but still it's painful."

He puts his hand on her shoulders like before and this time he won't let her leave and she should hear him out.

"I can't promise you anything; I'm only human and made a lot of mistakes. However you're the only one who stood up for me and I know it's not easy for you and yet you didn't give up on me. So I will do my best as long as I can in my own way for you to feel comfortable but no guarantees that you won't be hurt. Just in case, that you need me, call me and I'll come for you and if you want to be with me you're welcome. I won't bite." _I hope this would be enough for you to understand my feelings that time._

She was silent for a moment. That really made him worried. Did he offend her again or said anything wrong?

At first, Rinoa could not respond but just embraced him feeling she's been answered for the first time. And she reached out and cupped his face.

"Squall, thank you so much, for giving me the chance to finally correct that past mistake. I was so impulsive back then and didn't give you any opportunity to finish you talking by making a wrong assumption. I'm so ridiculous for not knowing that you were new in this kind of relationship. You did really love me then. But you didn't know how. I should have listened." And she kissed him.

She is yawning and Squall laughs softly. "I think signing autographs for your loyal subjects… oh fans really made you fatigue Ms. Heartilly."

"And dancing with you too Mr. Leonhart" She giggles. He gently carried her, bridal style towards to their room before the curfew.

"You know, you'd gained a lot of weight since the last time I carried you on my back. You're very heavy." He laughs softly and then groans while walking.

"Squall! That's foul and it's below the belt." The sorceress pouts however, she has other plans. An impish grin forms on her face and she's starting to poke and tickles him in on the side of his body which is his weaknesses.

"Huh? Hey! Please don't wiggle you might get broken bones if I suddenly drop you down. Oh, common, please stop tickle me. Ack! Okay, that's it, I'm going to release you now and this time, you really scared the hell out of me and I'll make sure you'll pay for it." He said with mock anger while gently put her down.

"And what are you going to do for me, huh?"

"Well, I have a couple of spiders inside our room. Wanna take care of them? Tarantula actually." Squall said.

Rinoa became froze at the moment. And of all a sudden she starts to scream, running towards him like a frightened little child. "Eeeeek Squall, take all of them away from me please, please?" He is startled at her behavior and almost laughs wickedly for making her scare. "You're afraid of spiders Rinoa, are you kidding me?"

She shakes her head "Squall, you don't understand, when I was seven we're having an educational trip. We went to the zoo and that creature was running free then crawled on my arms and it almost killed me when it stung me. Luckily my dad brought me to the nearest hospital and gave me an antidote otherwise I'll be dead because of allergic reaction." Rinoa said while sobbing, still shivering and clinging to his body. He knew that she's afraid of spiders. Robert told him before they made it back to Balamb Garden with her. He doesn't know that she has a severe phobia on those creatures then he felt guilty.

_"Oh."_

The commander slowly wraps his arms around her and gently stroking her back whispers. "Shhh, shh Rinoa, I'm sorry for bringing up that painful memory of yours. Don't worry, I will try to wash it away in any way I can." Rinoa nods. He kissed the top of her head, brushes away the tears in her eyes and he kissed her again this time on her lips passionately until her trembling subsided. And again he carries her until finally reached their room and he gently laid her on the bed very tired then he kissed her softly on her forehead.

Feeling she's asleep already, he stripped down to his boxer brief but he didn't notice that she went to bathroom to change just focusing on hanging his clothes. He is about to join her in bed when suddenly someone's running it's hand on his lower back slowly down to his rear then whispers seductively to his ear.

"Hey, Nice butt" She pinched and slaps it. He froze in horror and unfortunately… he screamed… at her after turning around because that triggers a very painful memory.

Now he spat. "Rinoa! Would you please stop doing that? You're reminding me of her." Rinoa stared, shocked and dumbfounded at him for freaking out. Who's person this guy afraid of aside from the possibility that the sorceress might be possessed again by Ultimecia? In fact, they should be relaxed that the threat is eradicated. The commander is starting to feel tired and he is catching his breath.

"Reminding you Squall? Of who?"

Squalls take a deep breath feeling almost irritated. "Maude McCay."

"What!? But she is a kind and gentle person. Besides she's the one who recommended me to enter ballet group. If not for her I would probably end up dead in deep depression because of losing my sight."

"I know, I know Rinoa, but you also know what she's capable off when it comes to young men."

Rinoa remembered back then how scared he was when talking about Maude McCay. She thought it was a sick joke and yet she is laughing on it. Now, he is even more afraid compared to her earlier. He can't even move and trembling in fear and couldn't longer look at her closing his eyes. _Forgive me; forgive me Rinoa, for my disrespect. _

"Squall, could you please, tell me what hurts you the most about Mrs. McCay? What are you afraid of?" She leans on his back arms slowly wrap around his waist. Squall is starting to relax a little bit. Clearing his throat and continues.

"It was during your final performance of that season I thought only you and Quistis who saw what she did to me and adding more insult…you…" he choked up.

"Me?"

He nods. "You were saying a lot of bad things. But I can't blame you and I don't have any rights to complain either if only I'd realize earlier what you saw at the Garden thanks to my pride."

Now, she understands why every time that old woman ask for an extra help, it's always women, no men allowed and it's either Xu, Quistis or Selphie in charge. He lost Rinoa twice, first in comatose state and the second time, she dumped him and there would be no third time. It's only a natural for whoever people is if they found out that their partner is having something at an old person, they'll be dumped of course.

And he continues. "But I'd never thought that were many eyewitnesses."

"What did they said?"

"Many. Well, if you want to know the worst thing that I heard, then I'll tell you, but before that there's something happened." He said sadly and his eyes are now in tears.

_**"Sorry sir, but I can't have you leave until the President is done speaking," informed the Galbadian security officer at the door.**_

_**"I'm a goddamn SeeD!" Squall yelled, pointing to his dress uniform.**_

_**"Yes sir, I can see that. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. However, this gives me even more reason to question your intentions. Neither Galbadia, nor President Mitchell's security detail, hired SeeD at this event. SeeDs are known as mercenaries. Therefore, as of right now, I have no idea if someone hired you. For all I know, you may be paid by the highest bidder to kill the President. Just, please, take a seat until we are given the all clear."**_

_**"I could kill you five different ways, and not one person would hear you scream. Not one." Squall spat back at the young soldier before turning around.**_

_However he didn't know that his superior was just behind him and speaks sternly. "How about right here right now I will personally arrest you for threatening an official for he's only doing his job Commander Leonhart?"_

"_So another pathetic loser joins the ranks. I can take you both down even without my gunblade." The commander arrogantly challenges the two as the young soldier that he's been yelling at prepares but the old man stops him for he himself is just enough._

"_Okay. Here's what were going to do, if you beat me you may leave this premises free no questions asks and I will tell Mr. Cid personally. And if you lose I will let my subordinate give you any consequences. Are you in?"_

_Squall just smirks and went to his own fighting form. He now starts to throw punches but his opponent just calmly blocks it with just one hand and keeps the other hand only on his back. Squall couldn't even crack up his defense and he is slowly losing his focus thanks to what happened earlier and his opponent seems is not pleased with this either and starts taunting him as he caught Squall's punch. Squall now became their laughing stock._

"_Is this the way that the first ever commander of the Balamb Garden acts? Tch. What a kid, I-I can't believe that your fighting ability is just very low. My predecessors would put a good fight like this." He then threw a punch twice on the stomach and lastly on his face. Squall just spins around and lands on the wall grimacing in pain. And to finish the show, the old man signals two officers to brought him up then he came closer and said:_

"_Hey kid, your journey has just started while mine's almost finished." He glanced at his subordinate, just shaking his head meaning he doesn't want to do anything._

"_Heh! You should be thankful that he let you go. Otherwise he will either temporarily or permanently paralyze you without even your knowledge." The two officers released and left him for good. And the tough lesson: __YOU CANNOT TAKE ON ANYBODY even the mighty lion has a it's own downfall. Once again his pride is ruined._

_He kept that incident to himself while returning to his friends, and took several hard drinks when something went wrong on the stage. __**"Oh my god!" interjected Robert. The others, including Squall turned quickly towards him. "They moved the damn podium… I wasn't watching. Those bastards moved the damn podium." Robert shot up, hastily moving toward the stage. When the meaning of what Robert was saying hit Squall, he too followed out of his chair and down the center aisle. Halfway to the podium, both men knew it would be too late.**_

___**Squall stopped moving. He knew Robert would be there for her, just as he had been for the last six months. He so dreadfully wanted to help, but knew Rinoa didn't want a single thing from him. Squall turned away, and started walking back. Part of him didn't want to see Rinoa hit the podium. The other part didn't want to see it wasn't **__**him **__**up there comforting her.**_

_Instead, __He went to the comfort room to be alone and then to the toilet and starts vomiting as the result of those punches he received earlier and the effects alcohol he did intake. _

_That's when he heard somebody talking. "Huh? The Balamb commander was dealing with…an old woman? Of course, he popular here." The guy said. "But I knew she has girlfriend you know, the Deling City general's daughter._

"_Oh! Really? No wonder the girl left him. That's what my friend told me, I think there is nothing wrong with it as long as you paid up for an extra services." She sighs "Guys are always like that nowadays."_

"_Hey! Not all guys are that bad."_

"_Whatever."_

_It was the teen age couple talking. Five or ten minutes later, another group of people making discussions._

"Guys_, did you know what I'd witnessed? Commander Leonhart is being molested by an old woman today?" the first girl said._

"_What!? Seriously? And he didn't do anything like file a complaint or something for he is a commander? He can do that." The second girl said._

"_No, he didn't."_

"A_ccording to rumors, his past relationship didn't last long that's why he tried to have sex with old women." The third girl said._

"_Eeeeewwww that was gross. They'd been together the last time I saw them. Are all SeeDs like that? So, that's why my parents discouraged me to enroll at Garden." They were gone now. _

_Squall just pretended that he didn't hear anything as he's already humiliated by an old woman, by his ex-girlfriend, and a head security officer…in public._

_That also added another painful sensation to his stomach and he vomits again. He barely stood up, reaches the sink, washes his face trying to clean up and remove the effects of alcohol in his body. He did even try to make a __**"deadma" **at still on-going commotion on stage when he came out __but was unsuccessful._

Rinoa just gasped and tears just formed in her eyes. "Oh, Squall, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't have any idea that you extremely felt bad about it. And you just kept it to your self. I know about Maude's but I didn't know about the officer Squall."

Squall just moved away from her embrace and rushes to bed, scared. He curls and then put his hand on his stomach and the other covers his mouth feeling the same pain before and he just admitted after that fighting with that officer was solely his fault. Meanwhile, a flashback plays on Rinoa's mind,

_**Humiliated, alone, and staggeringly afraid.**_

_**"Squall?" she said in almost a stage whisper.**_

_**Robert standing on the side nodded to Quistis, she understood. Standing up to meet the commander as he returned, she moved her hand on to his sleeve. "Go to her Squall, she wants **__**you.**__**"**_

_**He thought about Rinoa's last words to him, but right now that was irrelevant. So he turned and ran back to the stage. He saw Robert still standing there. "**__**Why has Robert not gone to her yet?**__**" Squall darted up the stairs and Robert looked directly in his eyes, "She called for you. She needs you."**_

_**"**__**Why**__**...**__**had she really called for me?**__**"**_

_**Squall approached Rinoa, literally falling to his knees directly in front of her. He reached out his hands and gently touched her bare shoulders, "Rinoa… I'm here." In return, she said nothing, just leaned in closer and grabbed him around the waist. They stayed on the stage like that for what seemed like forever.**_

From that moment, the sorceress knew that it was her turn to comfort him so she follows him to bed then, she gently pulled him closer to her stroking his hair away from his face then she whispers softly.

"Squall, I too can't promise you anything. I'm not perfect either for I made a lot of mistakes in the past but you made me see all that. I will try to do anything for you in my own way but no guarantees. Every time you need me, call me and I'll be there as long as I can and even in death I only wish I could be still your angel. But you'll have to trust me so please prove that you need me." She was able to hear his cries through her heart.

Squall reached her hand that landed on his shoulders hoping it would be enough and Rinoa is starting to kiss his cheeks softly and leans on him while she slowly ran her hand to caress his muscled chest and abs. After all, her angelic comfort seems to have curative effects as Squall starts to feel relaxed and that pain seems to fade.

"I'm sorry too. I'd thought so much bad about you and…"

"Shhhh, shhh shhh. It's alright Squall, it is in the past now."

"And Rinoa."

She paused. "Yes Squall?"

"Don't stop. Please. _I want it more." _

She continues her activities but this time deeper with passion and Squall moans then he slowly rises up envelopes and reciprocates her hungrily as if he is clinging for his dear life. Eventually, he slowly starts to remove her night robe to reveal her shoulders as he continuously kissing her from lips, to neck down to her shoulders while he reached the clasp of her bra and slowly removes it to caress and suckled her hardened peak as she arched her back.

Rinoa gently pushes him down. Lips still claim his while her hands spearing his hair then she kisses his chest and abs, in the end his biceps. Her partner just drowned in the pleasure given by her as he continues kissing and exploring her body while she takes his hand kissing the palm and the tip of his fingers. Prepared enough, they both finally removed their final barriers and they loved, enjoy it, really good.

* * *

_Morning 7:20 am._

Rinoa woke up first then went to shower after glancing at her knight. She really loves the way he sleeps, like a baby. Unknown to her the guy has plans, Squall, after hearing the sound of the bathroom door closed he went up, reached out for his clothes and spurred into action but then he left something on the bed.

The sorceress just came out from bathroom dressed and starts to fix the bed when she touched something foreign wrap in a plastic. She takes and explores the object. It is a bouquet of flowers with a small card written in a braile and it says:

"_Happy Valentines Day" _

Her heart is squeezed again on his great deeds since yesterday. She wants to prepare something for him as a payment but too bad, he came first.

"Good morning angel. I'd made our breakfast and of course, your favorite coffee. Well I didn't sleep well last night but I feel strangely reco…" He was silenced by her deep passionate kiss and she laughs softly. "Thank you…Oh I forgot." She carefully reached the refrigerator and pull out something. "It's not much but I hope you like it and Happy Valentine's Day too." It is a box of chocolates that seems a homemade as he never ever seen it before, he takes a bite and its good, according to his taste.

"You did this didn't you?"

She just nods.

"Rinoa, thank you for this but honestly one box of this is not enough for me." Squall said.

"Well unless you want to get sick I can bring you many" she joked.

"Of course we can't let that happen. Can we? Common angel let's eat."

Rinoa then ask for an empty plate, pour some food and serves it for him. The commander of course supports by letting her to do her thing that boost her confidence still their intimacy is present. Minutes later they are washing their used utensils and Rinoa is wiping it with a clean cloth and Squall come behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and whispers.

"My best day-off ever."

Rinoa smiles and ends up with three words "I love you."

Squall meets her lips with his. "I love you too Rinoa." Her knight is doing so many unexpected things. And whatever good things they do for each other, all of those moments are the best treasures for them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **He heh, actually, this one-shot title should be a one of the chapters in my stories entitled **"Listen to Your Heart and Mind as Well"** however that story was still in progress and I want to make sure it is complete before I post that up.

**I'll Be Your Everything – **I named this as a title of this story because when I searched the official music video of this beautiful song and I was surprised that it is really something to do with the ballet staff and it fits very well. I also admitted that the woman on that MV is really gorgeous as Rinoa (teehee). Oh yeah, I can even imagine our favorite couple in that same video. Oh before I forget, it is sung by Tommy Page.

**Rinoa's ability to cook without her vision** - it was inspired by Tommy Edison, who's been blind since birth, shows us how a visually impaired person may cook a meal alone. In this example, Tommy cooks French fries and a hamburger. He uses a toaster oven for the fries and a George Foreman grill for the hamburger.

**The fight between Squall and a Head Security Officer – **It was inspired by watching Pirate Sentai Gokaigers. In the 28th episode of the show, Yuuki Gai, the Black Condor (my favorite Jetman member actually) berates on how low the reds' quality has become and he owned Marvelous big time.

**Your journey is just started while mine is almost finished – **(Paparating ka pa lang, Pabalik na ako) It is a Filipino saying usually mentioned by those old people to the young ones about experience in they had achieved in life.

**Deadma- **(pronounce as DEHD-mah) Filipinos common shorten the phrase to **patay-mali** meaning feigning unawareness pretending not to know that something is amiss.

I decided not to put timeline because I want Ashbear to decide when this was happened. Meaning, it's all up to her. Beside she told me that it's okay to write a fic off Castles in the Sky as long as Rinoa doesn't get her sight back. To Ashbear, thank you very much and a special thanks to Ronin-Ai for giving me tips about lemons.


End file.
